


our special night

by Hyungwons



Series: Monsta X Bingo (Winter Edition) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day, because we need, dad!hyungwon, kid!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon just needs a chance to rest, he's never even really cared about Valentine's Day anyway. That is, until now.





	

Hyungwon doesn't have time to worry about the burnt toast (for the fifth day in a row) as he drops the plate on the table, calling for Kihyun to come and eat. There's a crash from the bedroom just as the door flies open and the small child comes racing out.

"Got your bag ready?" Hyungwon asks, digging through his own bag to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything.

"Yes."

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Snack?"

"No."

Hyungwon's eyes dart to him immediately, Kihyun's mouth full of toast. "You don't have a snack for later?" Glancing over at the counter he didn't see the sandwich he made, either, and then it hits him. Hyungwon lets out a groan and drops his head into his heads, his words muffled behind them, "I... forgot to actually _make_ it, didn't I?"

He doesn't have time. He's already constantly late for work and he can't afford to keep that up. Hyungwon picks himself back up, sighing and then putting on a smile for Kihyun. "Okay, how's this -- when you're done eating we head over to Hoseok's and you can stay with him until it's time for school?" Hyungwon's work hours really don't go well with the school hours, forcing him to either be half an hour late for work (which he's been doing), or dropping Kihyun off at school far too early and Hyungwon would never. 

So, there's only one option now, and he's glad to see Kihyun smile, mouth still full as he nods his head quickly in excitement and is suddenly even more energetic (and Kihyun already isn't one to lack energy).

With breakfast finished, Hyungwon has them both out the door in seconds. One hand is holding Kihyun's tightly while he attempts to lock the front door with the other, both of their bags thrown over his shoulder and he feels cluttered. Kihyun's already getting excited again, ready to run over to Hoseok's house right next door the second Hyungwon puts his guard down.

"Ready?" Smiling down at his son, Hyungwon walks carefully with him, holding his small hand delicately and making sure he doesn't trip as he keeps trying to run on ahead. As they come up to the door of their neighbour's house, Kihyun immediately starts jumping in excitement as Hyungwon ring the doorbell.

It takes several minutes and Hyungwon starts panicking ("It's too early for this," he mumbles under his breath as he's already had enough stress to last the week), but soon enough, the door opens to a sleepy Hoseok who can't even open his eyes.

"Yes, hi, umm-- sorry for waking you up but can you make sure that Kihyun gets to school later? I'm gonna be late for work." Hyungwon wishes he could still sleep in late like that as well, sleep in until the sun's already beginning to set. He's use to his sleep schedule now but that doesn't mean he doesn't despise mornings.

Hoseok pushes his blond hair out of his face, mumbling something Hyungwon doesn't quite understand as he crotches down to Kihyun's level and smiles. Despite not catching his reply, Hyungwon encourages Kihyun into Hoseok's arms with a gentle push. The small child hurries towards Hoseok and the older brightens up immediately. There's still sleep in his eyes but there's also this sparkle just from seeing little Kihyun run up to him with his arms out. He takes Kihyun's small hands in his, playing with them as he smiles one of his brightest smiles and greets him.

Hyungwon only takes a second to admire the wonderful sight, hearing Kihyun laugh as Hoseok gently pokes his cheek. Hyungwon and Hoseok have been friends for nearly a year now ever since Hoseok moved right next door to him. Now Hoseok tends to take care of Kihyun often, and Hyungwon knows the two love spending time together, Hoseok even sometimes being the one to offer to take care of Kihyun as well and even going as far as to buy new toys and games for him.

Because of work, Hyungwon doesn't have a lot of time to spend with Kihyun like he used to, either drowning in work or trying to catch up on sleep is how he spends most of his time. It doesn't help that he's never really considered himself the best with kids either, especially one as loud, energetic, and gets into as much trouble as Kihyun does. Hyungwon wouldn't have it any other way, though, and Hoseok helps him out far more than he could ever thank him for.

"Okay, I gotta get to work. He just needs to be at school in an about half an hour and can you pack him a snack as well, please? Sorry for all of this, Hoseok, and thank you so much, _thank you_."

Hoseok shoots him a smile as he straightens up, Kihyun already racing into his house after kicking his shoes off and shouting something about a dog. "It's no problem at all."

"Sorry and thank you so much, you're a life-saver, Hoseok. Seriously."

"You can thank me later, just hurry to work," Hoseok gives Hyungwon's shoulder a slight push as he smiles, just nodding to everything Hyungwon says. Hyungwon doesn't waste another second, handing Kihyun's school bag over to Hoseok before running off to make it to the bus on time, shouting yet another 'thank you' to Hoseok as he waves.

Heading back inside and finally rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Hoseok finds Kihyun on the couch, a huge grin on his face as he's already petting the dog as it sleeps next to him. 

Hoseok crouches in front of him, ruffling his hair. "So, we have free time before school -- what do you wanna do?"

Almost immediately Kihyun jumps up at him, Hoseok's arms ready to catch him as though he knew already. "I wanna play that game again!" Kihyun exclaims, clapping his hands with a wide grin on his face.

"Video games it is!" Hoseok picks up Kihyun, lifting him up high and giggling along with him. He sets him down with a pat on the head and a smile. "First, let's go make your snack for later before we forget and dad yells at us, okay?"

\---

Hyungwon knocks on the door, waiting not even a minute for it to open to Hoseok, a smile already across his face as they greet each other. "Kihyun actually fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. He was playing all day and then was just out like a light," Hoseok comments with a laugh, closing the door behind them both.

"Hoseok, thank you again so much for doing this. I always ask you to babysit him so suddenly like that I'm--"

"Hey, hey. It's no problem at all, don't worry about it." Hoseok follows Hyungwon over to the couch, Kihyun curled up with a blanket and fast asleep on one end of it. 

"You're so good with him." Hyungwon pats Kihyun on the head, fixing the blanket over him and making sure he's comfortable.

"I've always adored kids, constantly asking to babysit for family even when I barely knew how to care for a kid right. Besides, Kihyun's a good kid and he barely causes any trouble."

Hyungwon looks at him as though he's half expecting Hoseok to just tell him that he's joking and list down, in great detail, every little thing that went wrong today. But he doesn't. "Really? I mean he's a good kid, definitely, but sometimes he certainly can be a troublemaker. He got in a fight with Hyunwoo's and Minhyuk's kid before when they looked after him."

"I've always been good with kids, maybe he just likes me better," Hoseok comments with a laugh, leaning back in his seat with Hyungwon next to him. The younger rolls his eyes, shaking his head at the claim but still there's a smile on his face nonetheless. "Oh, that's right! I have something for you." Hoseok is quick to jump up from the couch, hurrying into the kitchen and leaving Hyungwon alone wondering if he's supposed to follow him.

Soon enough though, Hoseok comes wandering back with a box in hand and Hyungwon can't help the laugh that he lets out. "Really? You sure you wanna give me chocolates so close to Valentine's day?"

"What? I bought an extra box so here." The box is already opened, a few pieces of chocolate missing here and there. "Kihyun already ate some earlier, sorry 'bout that," but Hoseok laughs, not at all apologetic.

"You really need to stop giving me things, I already owe you so much as is."

"Hyungwon," Hoseok takes his seat again next to the brunet, patting his knee, "it's not like I buy you things because I want something in return."

"Thank you," Hyungwon says, a yawn interrupting. "I guess we should head back. I still gotta make him something for dinner and then I can finally just take a nap."

"Oh, I already made him a quick snack earlier when we got home."

"I'm gonna have to really step up my game if you continue to be a better father to him." Hyungwon says it as a joke, even adding in a laugh and a grin on his face, but then he scoots over to Kihyun, running his fingers through his hair. "At least you're able to spend time with him."

Hoseok just watches him, wishing that Hyungwon would take a break for himself and for Kihyun. "Hey, Hyungwon."

"Hmm?" Hyungwon glances over at him, hand still on Kihyun's head.

"Do you have anything planned for Valentine's Day?"

"No," he shrugs, "probably just spend it at home."

"Why don't you come over here? Spend it together. This way you don't gotta spend it alone and, well, less trouble with having to watch Kihyun all on your own."

Hyungwon raises a brow at him, unable to fight back against the smile tugging on his lips as he stares at Hoseok as though he's joking. In return, Hoseok simply stitches his brows together in confusion. "Did you just ask me out on a date? For Valentine's Day?"

"Why does it have to be a date? We can just stay home."

The smile on Hyungwon's face turns into a smirk, shaking his head and sighing seemingly in disbelief (though the excitement is clear nonetheless). "Fine."

"So you'll come over?" The excitement in Hoseok's voice is a little too clear and Hyungwon can't help but chuckle at him.

"Of course. For now, we should get going." Running his fingers through Kihyun's hair once again, Hyungwon called for him a soft voice and a gentle shake until his eyes start to flutter open. "Hey there. Did you have fun today with Hoseok today?" Hyungwon greets him with a smile. It takes Kihyun a few seconds to wake up, rubbing his eyes with a pout and holding the teddy bear in his arms close to him. 

"Where'd you get this?" Hyungwon pokes at the teddy bear, tugging gently at its ear and paw until Kihyun breaks into a smile.

"Hoseokkie bought it for me!" Kihyun holds the teddy bear up like a trophy, proud and giggling, like just the mention of it instantly woke him up.

"Oh? And did you thank Hoseokkie already?" Kihyun nods cutely, hugging the bear close to him again. "Good. Are you ready to go home now? Maybe we can visit Hoseok again tomorrow?" Hyungwon looks over to Hoseok, the question directed at him, and he nods with a smile.

As Hyungwon stands from the couch Kihyun puts his arms out and Hyungwon doesn't waste any time in picking him up. The sleep in his eyes is back and he rests his head on his dad's shoulder, his eyes already slipping closed. After getting their shoes back on, the two bid farewell to Hoseok and leave, chocolates in Hyungwon's hand and the teddy bear still tightly in Kihyun's.

"I like Hoseokkie," Kihyun blurts out as Hyungwon unlocks the front door to their house, and Hyungwon's lips curve into a smile.

"Me too."

\---

Hoseok lifts up his camera, getting the perfect angle before snapping the picture. "One more!" he calls, trying for another angle and one more picture. "Okay, that should be good." Kihyun is quick to race back over to Hoseok with Hyungwon following close behind. "You wanna take anymore?"

"God, no. I was not made to be out in the sun to begin with," Hyungwon complains for what Hoseok is sure to be more than ten times in the last hour now.

"How do you manage to even work in the mornings? You're a disaster." A loud voice calls from beside them, coming up to interrupt with his arms folded over his chest and an equally loud laugh.

"I don't, I just pretend I do and hope for the best," Hyungwon sighs, sitting down next with his friend Minhyuk while Hoseok is trying to show little Kihyun how to take pictures with the camera (which results in a lot of blurry close up pictures of Hoseok and a few shots of birds).

Minhyuk leans back, throwing an arm over Hyungwon's shoulder and shaking him every time he so much as dares close his eyes for even a second. "Well, look at us."

"What?" 

"Us out together like this -- I've got Hyunwoo, you've got Hoseok. It's like some really odd double date without the actual date."

Hyungwon whips his head to the side, eyes wide. "Hoseok and I aren't on a date, Minhyuk!"

"And yet you're blushing." There's a smirk on Minhyuk's face as Hyungwon looks away, a look of disgust on his to hide the obvious hint of red spreading over his cheeks.

"Says the one who in high school got all hot and bothered from just _walking past_ Hyunwoo in the halls."

"That's an interesting thing to link 'blushing' to there, Hyungwon." Somehow, Minhyuk's smirk just widens, as though he's been given the perfect material to torture Hyungwon with. "Are you--"

"Minhyuk, say one more word and you're not even gonna be able to _see_ Hyunwoo for a week."

The look on Minhyuk's face as though he's just been betrayed, like all the years they've been best friends has meant nothing to Hyungwon. "Well now I just feel bad for Hoseok knowing that he's attracting someone like you." Just then Hyunwoo comes over with their daughter basically already asleep in his arms and Minhyuk is quick to brighten up just at the sight.

"What are you two talking about?" Hyunwoo cuts in, sitting next to Minhyuk and stealing a quick kiss.

"Hyungwon here is just being mean again, nothing new." Minhyuk pouts as though it really matters. "He won't accept that he and Hoseok are on a date."

With a loud groan and running his fingers through his hair, Hyungwon just wants to crawl away. "Why did I come here with you two?"

Kihyun runs over, calling for his dad with a huge smile on his face and Hoseok chasing behind him. In his hand he has Hoseok's camera. "Look at these!" he yells out, jumping onto Hyungwon's lap to show him the pictures he's taken. More than half consist are just blurry pictures of Hoseok, though.

"Wow, Hoseok, still as flawless as ever," Hyungwon mocks, sarcasm dripping off the words as he continues to scroll through the badly timed pictures.

Then the blond comes running up, snatching the camera out of Hyungwon's hand. "I know that already." He lifts the camera, pointing it at Hyungwon and Kihyun on his lap.

Hyungwon just lets out a groan. "No more pictures," he whines, but Hoseok just steps closer, pushing the camera towards Hyungwon's face.

"Come on, if you get pictures of me like that, then I should get some pictures of you as well."

"I didn't say you had to keep the pictures."

"And I didn't say I'll keep these pictures for _too long_." Hoseok actually manages to snap a picture as well.

"Oh, please." Hyungwon shoots Hoseok a glare but he can't stop the smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Before he can say another word, the two hear a chuckle from the side and Hyunwoo and Minhyuk both are watching the bickering before them with wide smirks.

"Hyungwon, you were saying earlier?" Minhyuk cuts in, causing Hyungwon to give him a threatening glare and if looks could kill... Meanwhile Hoseok simply blinks in confusion.

 

As it starts to get late and the other three head off in the opposite direction towards home, Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Kihyun start their walk back home as well before it gets dark. Kihyun's hand held tightly in Hyungwon's as the child has basically made it his mission for the afternoon to point out every dog he sees, pointing at it and tugging on his father's hand to get his attention.

It's about five minutes into the walk when Hoseok breaks the peaceful silence between the three. "I overhead you and Mihyuk, how he called today a 'date'."

Hyungwon sighs, making a face just from remembering earlier. "Sorry you had to hear that. You know Minhyuk."

"Was it?"

"What?"

"A date?" Hoseok says it so casually yet as Hyungwon looks at him, he sees an obvious hint of red on his ears.

"Do you... want it to be?"

Hoseok looks away, not saying a word as he drags his fingers through his hair, acting as though he never even brought it up. Hyungwon doesn't really know what to make of it, but seeing how the red spreads to his cheeks, he has a pretty good idea. So he takes the chance, more just wanting to see how Hoseok will react. With his other hand, Hyungwon is quick to grab Hoseok's, catching him off guard and noticing in the corner of his eyes how it startles him, but he doesn't pull away. 

Hyungwon's grip is delicate, careful in case this isn't what Hoseok wants, but as time passes without a word from either of them, without Hoseok even so much as attempting to move his hand away, Hyungwon relaxes and holds them both close to him. Eventually, even Hoseok finally responds to it, wrapping his fingers around Hyungwon's as well, giving his hand a gentle, comforting squeeze.

\---

It's barely even evening yet but Hyungwon is already set to sleep the rest of the day away after getting home from work. However, he doesn't spend anymore than ten minutes at home before he's out the front door again, two containers in hand, a smile on his face, and heading towards his neighbour's house.

Hoseok is quick to answer the door for him, and it doesn't take long for the laughs to start up already. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Hyungwon gives a smile, putting out his hands towards Hoseok. "I thought it's about time I repay you for everything, so I made some cookies and bought you some chocolates as well!"

Perhaps he's already expected the chocolates (it is Valentine's Day after all), but the cookies were a surprise, especially homemade. "Should I trust the cookies?" he teases and Hyungwon responds with an nonthreatening glare. "Thank you, Hyungwon. Really."

"So, how's Kihyun been?"

"He's currently playing with the dog I think, and using my phone to take some pictures of her." They both wander into the kitchen, seeing little Kihyun sat next to the small dog and continuously calling her name to draw attention. "He really loves taking pictures."

They make their way back to the living room, Hoseok throwing himself across the couch. "So, what should we get for dinner?" Hyungwon asks, pushing Hoseok's legs out of the way so he can sit down, too. 

"What do people usually get for a Valentine's Day date?" Hoseok says it so casually, not even giving it a second thought. When Hyungwon quirks a brow at him is when Hoseok finally flushes red.

"A date?"

"A-Are we still pretending it isn't?"

Hyungwon pats Hoseok's knee, chuckling and shaking his head. "Well, I guess it's too late to now anyway. Besides," he leans back, hand still on Hoseok's knee, "you blush a lot more than I thought, so I gotta have my fun with that and it's cute."

"Since when did you get all accepting of this and confident?" Hoseok attempts to push Hyungwon a little with his foot, resulting in several failed attempts and Hyungwon mocking him. "Yesterday you were fighting with Minhyuk over that being a date."

"Since I realised that you were okay thinking it was a date, and, again, the blushing thing. You're a cute date."

Hoseok shrinks away, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks behind the turtleneck even a little.

 

After eating dinner together (or rather attempting to make dinner themselves but ending up with just sandwiches, cookies, and chocolates after many failed attempts at cooking), the three of them settled for watching movies for the night. Little Kihyun fell asleep nearly thirty minutes into the movie while Hyungwon has been managing to stay awake with his head rested on Hoseok's shoulder.

"Long day?" Hoseok runs his fingers through Hyungwon's hair, pushing the strands away from his eyes and trying to soothe him off into a sleep.

"Hmm," Hyungwon hums quietly in agreement, giving a small nod of his head to top it off. "We can stay the night, right?"

"Of course." Still petting Hyungwon, Hoseok's free hand finds its way to Hyungwon's, lacing their fingers together and giving a little squeeze. "You should sleep if you're that tired."

Hyungwon just cuddles up closer to Hoseok, his eyes closed despite his answer. "I wanna spend more time, though."

It's probably the first time Hoseok's ever found Hyungwon clingy, but he finds it rather adorable. "Funny how only a few days ago I was asking you over for Valentine's Day without even the plan of it being a date."

"Oh, sure, you did. Hoseok, you're not as good a liar as you might think you are. It was obviously a date from the start."

"Why'd you agree then?"

Hyungwon peeks at him, both with smiles on their faces as Hoseok's thumb rubs circles over the back of Hyungwon's hand. "I'm glad I did at least." Hyungwon sits up a little, just enough to catch Hoseok off guard with a quick, gentle kiss to the cheek. Hoseok stares at him, not a word exchanged between them both as Hoseok can't even find the right words, and Hyungwon just smiles at him, warm, caring, and it speaks enough. Maybe they don't need to stay anything.

It only takes a few minutes, listening to Hoseok's breaths and his hand in his, for Hyungwon to finally drift off to sleep, his head falling down Hoseok's shoulder a little once he finally did. When Hoseok can hear the light snores coming from the younger, he gently rests his head on his, finding the sight of Hyungwon and Kihyun both fast asleep beside him to be a more wonderful sight than he would've ever imagined.

\---

Hoseok rushes through the house, throwing things in and out of the bag on the table as he rushes into the kitchen, tossing the (slightly less) burnt toast on a plate and calling for Kihyun. When Kihyun arrives it's in Hyungwon's arms, both barely awake and both a little more than just slightly annoyed.

"Hyungwon, you gotta hurry to work, remember. I think I woke you up a little too late..."

Hyungwon just nods, letting out a loud yawn as he wanders into the bathroom for a quick change while Kihyun goes to eat breakfast, the teddy bear Hoseok bought him still held tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> something short, (awkward,) and quick for Valentine's Day! Probably a little rushed near the end cause I took out quite a lot of scenes to give me enough time to finish it, but then it might've just gotten cut a little too much...  
> Anyway this is for my Neighbors prompt square for the MX bingo!


End file.
